XMen: The Surge of Power
by YoNel
Summary: Prof X and Jean Grey discover a new mutant with power that rivals that of the Phoenix Force. The thing is they don't know what is his power.


**X-Men: The Surge of Power Chapter One**

**Written by**: YoNel

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for Jonathan Walker. With the exception of him, they are all owned by the great Marvel Comics. Nothing can compare to their AWESOME power!!!!

PLEASE READ & REVIEW

**Characters**

**Jonathan Walker**-Is a 17-year-old mutant with the ability to absorb an unknown energy source and use it to grant him powers, but only one at a time. He's out of school and is struggling to live on his own. He lives in the beautiful city of Miami and is working at his local McDonalds to support himself. He's African American, six feet tall, approximately 175 pounds with brown hair and black hair.

**The X-Men**-"...Are a team of superhuman mutants that was founded by Professor Charles Xavier, who is not only a mutant himself, but is also one of the world's leading authorities in mutation. In founding the X-Men, Xavier had two principles. First, he sought to find young mutants and to train them in utilizing their superhuman powers. Second, Xavier intended the X-Men to serve as a combat team to defend "ordinary" humans against attack by other mutants. Further, Xavier recognizes that "normal" humans tend to fear and distrust the mutants who are appearing in their midst and that therefore mutants often suffer persecution."-The Marvel Encyclopedia (2006)

**Prologue:** While scanning the world for new mutants, Professor Xavier and Dr. Jean Grey discover a mutant with the ability to absorb an unknown form of energy. All they know is that the unknown energy is extremely powerful and if the mutant doesn't learn to control this energy it could prove disastrous. Professor X sends Storm, Iceman, Jean Grey and Wolverine to Miami to recruit the 17-year-old mutant, Jonathan Walker to the Xavier Institute.

**Location:** Jon's Shabby Apartment, Miami, FL

-Jon took a sip of his coffee and looked at the four other mutants waiting patiently for him to say something.

**Jon:** So, uh what you're saying is that: I control an "unknown form of energy" that could possibly destroy the planet, if I don't learn how to control it? Am I right, in saying that?

**Iceman:** Yeah, that's pretty much it.

**Jean:** We know it's a lot to take in but at the Xavier Institute you can learn to hone your abilities.

**Jon:** Why the hell would I want to "hone" these abilities? It was because of these abilities that my family abandoned me. Do you know that my mother considers me a monster because I'm a mutant? My own mother for fuckin' cryin' out loud!

**Logan:** At least you remember your family, hell, I don't even know if I have a wife or kid. But at the school, a lot of others have been through what you've been through. You're not the first to go through these kinds of experiences.

**Jon:** Still—

**Storm:** Jon, don't be afraid. We'll help you.

-Jon sighed. He wasn't still sure about accepting himself as a mutant. He was about to answer when he heard rumbling outside. He walked to the window and noticed his fellow tenants standing outside on the ground. When he looked up he saw a robot hovering above it.

**Jon:** What the--?

**Jean:** Sentinels?

**Storm:** No. Prime Sentinels.

**Logan:** Oohh this is more like it. This recruitin' thing was getting too mushy for me anyway.

-The humanoid Prime Sentinels surrounded the building and before Wolverine could unsheathe his claws, the mutant-hunting robots fired high-powered laser beams at the rundown apartment complex therefore exploding the structure.

**Landlord:** MY BUILDING!

-The 60-something sentinels floated to the ground and were soon joined by 40 or so more sentinels. Whoever sent these machines knew that they would probably face the X-Men. And they were right, for when the dust and rubble settled the sentinels found their targets alive and well much to Jon's amazement.

**Jon:** Umm…how are we not dead?

**Logan:** All thanks to the telekinetic powers of this beautiful redhead, Miss Jean Grey.

**Jean:** Thank you, Logan.

**Prime Sentinels:** Main targets sighted…

-The prime sentinels slowly walked to their targets attempting to overwhelm the five mutants.

**Iceman:** Storm, what's the plan?

**Storm:** Simple. Surround Jonathan and protect him from these machines.

**Jon:** Aww, I feel so special.

**Logan:** So special to join our school?

**Jon:** Let's see how you handle this first.

**Iceman:** This kid's really a smart aleck

**Storm:** Kind of remind you of someone, doesn't he?

**Iceman:** (sarcastically) Oh, I'm just feeling the love here, Storm.

-The sentinels attacked and immediately the X-Men or at least part of them flew into action. Storm just downright vaporized five of these powerful sentinels with a single blast of lightning. Jean telekinetically decapitated sentinel after sentinel and soon had a growing pile of headless robots at her feet. Iceman had a routine going much like Jean. He would freeze several sentinels at once and quickly punch them so hard that they shattered to pieces. While Wolverine was being Wolverine. Hacked, dodged and slashed. The little gruff mutant moved so swiftly, one would find it hard to believe he was nearly 300 pounds (thanks in part to his adamantium-laced skeleton). Soon enough the four X-Men had destroyed have the sentinels that were there and more were arriving at alarming numbers. Soon, the X-Men were stepping-up their effort. Storm stretched out her hands and a powerful tornado scooped up most of the sentinels on her side. Iceman has quickly releasing random large amounts of ice blasts that were freezing more enemies. Jean was telekinetically throwing sentinels into other sentinels, this proved to be much faster than beheading them individually. Wolverine this time was doing the beheading. One quick swipe from his claws and robot heads were falling over the place and soon as he knew that he would be able to decapitate one sentinel Wolverine was already thinking about the next robot. This continued for almost two hours and the X-Men were so far apart from each other that Jon thought they had abandoned the plan.

**Iceman:** Ororo, don't you think we should call for back-up or something?

**Storm:** We can handle this Robert.

-They continued fighting on for another twenty minutes when Jon noticed them tiring. Suddenly he was grabbed by a sentinel and thrown to the ground.

**Jon:** AAAGGGHHH!

**Storm:** Jonathan!

-As soon as she yelled that she was tackled to the ground as were Jean and Iceman. Only Wolverine was still fighting thanks to the stamina granted to him by his healing factor.

**Prime Sentinel:** Main target acquired. Termination process commencing.

-The sentinel put his hand in front of Jon's face and charged up his energy blast. Jon began convulsing violently and veins all over his body began to shine a faded yellow color under his dark skin. He began convulsing faster and more violently. Then he stopped and his eyes became engulfed in light yellow fire. He let out a massive scream that was followed by an explosion.

**Storm:** Robert, can you—?

**Iceman:** Way ahead of you.

-As quickly as he let out his last response, Iceman created a thick and massive wall of ice to shield the X-Men from the explosion. But the massive ice-edifice cracked under the amount of energy Jon was letting out. When the smoke settled, the four X-Men looked at the hundreds of "dead" sentinels that lay all over the place. A few can be seen near the police barricade more than five blocks away. Jon was on his knees with his hands on the ground stretched out in front of him. Wolverine and Iceman helped him as he struggled to get on his feet.

**Logan:** Ya alright, kid?

-Jon ached

**Jon:** Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shaken up.

-Jon looked at Storm, who had a warm and welcoming smile on her face. But he couldn't stand to look at her. He had made a fool of himself earlier by saying he didn't want to hone his powers when clearly they do need honing.

**Jon:** Ms. Munroe—

-Storm knew how stupid the young mutant felt

**Storm:** No need. Welcome to Xavier Institute for Gifted Children, Jonathan.

-Jon smiled at the weather-manipulating X-Man.

**The End**

**Next:** Chapter Two


End file.
